


Like the Night

by matins



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Ficlet - under 600 words, Geralt is a romantic really, Mild Smut, Missing Scene, Not That It Helps, Romance, Set between Ep 5 and Ep 6 of the TV series, Yen loves him too but she’ll be damned if she admits that out loud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matins/pseuds/matins
Summary: He can only have her like this, in snatches.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	Like the Night

He can only have her like this, in snatches. 

Well,  _ have _ probably isn’t the word. If anyone possesses the other in this arrangement, Yennefer has him. 

She halts her frenetic movement for a second and breathes out, one long slow sigh, as she tenses around him. Geralt takes advantage of her momentary distraction to exchange places with her, turning her onto her back and propping himself on his elbows above her. 

They’ve not done it this way round before. He waits, questioning, not daring to meet her eyes lest whatever spell brought her to him breaks. 

‘You might as well go on,’ she says in his ear, ‘I’m not going anywhere.’

_ You are.  _ He bites back the words, knowing she can hear them anyway. 

Yen hooks one leg around his knee and links her hands behind his lower back, drawing him closer. ‘Not for a while, anyway.’ 

That’s as much verbal encouragement as he’s going to get. Geralt presses his hips flat to hers once, slowly, burying his face against her neck. Then again. And again. 

And then mercifully, there is nothing to think about for a while. There is simply sensation: the touch of skin to skin, the softness of Yen’s hair as he fists one hand in it. As Geralt speeds up near the end, he begins exploring her face with his lips, first her brow, then her eyelids, then her jaw, then the hollow of her chin. There’s no finesse to any of it - she must have had more sophisticated lovers - but she moans her approval all the same, digging her fingers into his hips, and that scent she wears is  _ everywhere,  _ on his tongue and in his head...

He feels her hands on his face. He raises his eyes to her at last. and she smiles, her eyes huge and dark in the lamplight. 

‘I wanted to look at you,’ she says, and the world contracts to a single point. Over the roaring of the blood in his ears, he can hear her gasp his name as her body clenches around him again, harder this time as she tips over the edge with him. He makes a wordless sound, half cry, half groan, before he crushes his mouth against hers. 

_ I love you I love you I love….  _

Geralt has the presence of mind not to collapse on top of her. Instead, he rolls over and takes her with him. She lolls against him, eyes shut. Her hair tickles his chest. 

He looks at her as their quiet panting slows. Fuck it, staying silent won’t keep her here. 

But, of course, Yen can hear his thoughts. Can stop him even before he opens his mouth to speak them. 

‘Don’t,’ she breathes against his skin. ‘I know what you want to say. It won’t help.’ 

‘It’s true all the same.’

She strokes his face with the back of her hand. Her fingers are cool, pleasant in the warm room.‘Silly boy. Sleep now.’ 

He doesn’t want to sleep. He wants to stay awake and look at her, because soon enough she’ll be gone. But the scent of lilac and gooseberries is growing heavier, and the biochemically induced lights-out is hard to deny. Geralt draws her closer, nestling against his side. 

‘-‘s true,’ he murmurs into her shoulder ‘G’ds help me.’ 

Yen presses a kiss to his brow, like the mother he barely knew. ‘The gods help us both, my dear.’ 


End file.
